xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fan la Norne
Fan la Norne (Japanese: , Fan re Norun), originally known as Haze (Japanese: , Kasumi), is a Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Praetor Amalthus is her Driver. She is the Goddess of Indol and is the envoy for the Indoline Praetorium. She has the ability to limit the power of not only other Blades, but of Titans as well. In Torna ~ The Golden Country, Haze is a Special Legendary Blade. She can grant tremendous power to her Driver Lora and her allies. Haze uses the wind element, wields a Crosier, and acts as a Healer in battle. __TOC__ Story Aegis War Under the name Haze, Fan was once the Blade of Lora during the Aegis War. Haze eventually travels to Gormott on her own and discovers that Lora's mother is hiding out in Torigoth. Lora, Jin, Haze, and Addam's crew all travel to Torigoth, where they discover that the village had been pillaged and burned down. They travel further into the village and find Torigoth Cemetery, with one grave decorated with the same charm Lora made for her mother when she was younger. After a brief skirmish between Brighid and Ardainian troops where Haze uses her power to stop the battle between Brighid and Mythra, the group decides to go to the Ardainian flagship and discuss their next move. Lora and Haze decide to stay behind and decorate the graves. Gort then ambushes the duo and plans to kill Lora and reclaim Jin. Knowing about Haze's power, Gort did not bring any Blades with him. They combat his group of mercenaries before Jin rushes to their aid. She then joins Lora and the others as they travel to Auresco to stop Malos. She uses her power once more while sparring with Addam and Mythra to stop Mythra's Foresight, and she attempts to inhibit Malos while battling him in Sachsum Gardens though he is able to break free. Lora, Haze, Jin, and Mikhail eventually part ways with Addam and Pyra after the destruction of the Kingdom of Torna. Upon Addam's request, Lora and the others travel to Spessia to notify Addam's militia to relocate to Leftheria. She assists Lora in fighting off Gort for the last time. Unfortunately, the group arrives at the militia's camp moments before Amalthus' attack on the region. Lora is killed in the battle, but Jin eats her heart to continue living as a Flesh Eater. Haze, separated from Lora in the chaos, returns to her Core Crystal. Her Core is eventually found by Amalthus, who reawakens her and gives her the new identity of Fan la Norne, Goddess of the Praetorium. He later takes half of Haze's Core Crystal and becomes a Blade Eater. Mor Ardain and Temperantia Fan appears in the Abandoned Factory of the Empire of Mor Ardain after the party fights with Patroka and Mikhail. She is able to stop Patroka from attacking them with her full power, and the two escape on the Monoceros. Fan asks Rex to come and speak with Amalthus, and travels with the party to Indol. Talking to Rex and Nia near the mural in the Sanctum, she mentions that the memories of her past life are missing. She later accompanies the party to Temperantia, where she uses her powers to weaken the Judicium Titan, allowing the party to board and fight Aeshma's Core. After Jin battles the party following the defeat of Aeshma's Core, he kills Fan atop the Judicium weapon by stabbing her through her Core Crystal, claiming she will not be a slave to Amalthus. Her state funeral is later held in Seoris Plaza after the Ruler's Congress in Indol. During the funeral Mythra and Nia discuss how unusual it is that her body did not disappear after her death, as this is the case for all Blades with the exception of Flesh Eaters. Mythra then mentions that her Core Crystal was originally diamond shaped and that half of it appears to be missing, suggesting that someone may have stolen it. Amalthus later reveals to the party that he had absorbed half of Fan's Core Crystal, adding to his powers as a Driver of an Aegis. He then uses her powers to control Mythra, and by extension Siren, and eventually to control the Titans so that the party and Torna cannot climb the World Tree. Arts Vanguard Arts * Winds of Time Art, Consume recharge / Stop enemies * Mighty Gust, Knockback * Swift Gale, AOE / Heal on attack * Wind of Healing, Heal party Rear Guard Arts * Stormy Skies Art, Smash * Gentle Zephyr, Cancels debuffs * Fierce Tempest, Pierce * Baric Blast, AOE / Ether defense ↓ Abilities Specials * Lv. 1 - Pebble Storm - Scatter wind ether projectiles over a large area to deal damage. * Lv. 2 - Cloudburst - Deploy numerous whirlwinds out in front of you to lay waste to your foes. * Lv. 3 - Celadon Whirlwind - Barrage your foe with razor-sharp wind, then blow them away with a tornado. * Lv. 4 - Starlight Strike - Batter the enemy with staff blows and air blasts, finishing with a knee strike. Battle Skills * Headwind - Reduces party damage taken by 10% to 20% at max Affinity. * Tailwind - Increases damage dealt by the party by 25% to 50% when at max Affinity. * Summer Breeze - Increases party resistance to all debuffs by 20% to 40%. Field Skills * Forestry - Lv. 3 * Manipulate Ether - Lv. 3 * Keen Eye - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Scripts * Pouch items: Wildflower Salad, The Knight of Torna Affinity Chart Gallery Artwork XC2-Haze artwork.png|Official Artwork XC2 Lora Fan Concept Artwork.png|Concept art of Lora and Fan. In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Fan saves the day.jpg|Fan Saves the Day Fan.jpg|Fan using her power Fan3.jpg| Fan2.png|Fan meets the party in Indol Fan's funeral.jpg|Fan's body during her funeral In Torna ~ The Golden Country '' Lora_and_Fan_english_screenshot.jpg|Lora and Haze in ''Torna ~ The Golden Country TTGC Fan.jpg|Haze in Torna ~ The Golden Country Haze s2.jpg|Haze activating her level 3 special Haze s.jpg|Haze's using her level 3 special Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Blades Category:XC2 Supporting Characters Category:Haze Category:TTGC Blades Category:TTGC Protagonists Category:TTGC Playable Characters Category:TTGC Female Characters